vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Saint Samuel
The Founding of Samuelonia - 4000BP The story of how the lands of Samuelonia were born is steeped in myth and legend. Passed down from father to son, from generation to generation, the stories are reaped in death and violence. Legend has it that that a mother abandoned her triplets in a forest on the outskirts of modern day Lucifer and at the same time a man named Ivanicus was exiled from his village. Ivanicus came across the three babies and cared for them in that same forest. He named them Samuelus, Sembus and Sallus and bought them up as his sons. He taught them to hunt, forage, fight and live off the land. The chieftain of Ivanicus' old village soon found out that Ivanicus was living nearby in the forest and sent out a barbarian troop to kill him. Ivanicus was brutally murdered leaving the three boys without a father and scarred by the gruesome death at the age of 13. The boys remained in the forest living off the land in secret, swearing an oath of revenge on the murderers of there adopted father. At the age of 18 the three boys set out for the village and during the night, massacred all the men and women in the village. Sallus wanted to kill the children too but was stopped by his two brothers who wanted to save the children. Sallus was furious at his brothers lack of faith for the memory of there father and in a fit of fury killed Sembus. Samuelus was distraught, a part of him had died with Sembus and he sent his brother Sallus away, commanding him never to return. It is said that Sallus left the village and became a savage, roaming the nights, moving from village to village, raping and murdering without thought. Samuelus became father to the children he had saved in the village and moved them to a safe location where he built a village of his own on what is believed to be modern day Francisco. Samuelus defended the village from roaming hordes of barbarians and other tribes with the help of the children, who as they grew, turned into great warriors, taught by Sameulus. He soon began expanding the village's borders taking over neighbouring villages. After 20 years of the founding of Samuelonia, the small village of orphans had grown into a great city state with a strong army. Word spread of an enemy from the east, beyond the Black Mountain ranges. Tribes began arriving in Samuelonia begging for a place of safety, telling terrible stories of murder and rampage from an evil enemy. Samuelus rallied his troops and set out to find this new enemy from the east. What he found was a trail of destruction. Survivors told Samuelus that this evil force were painted in the blood of there victims and had destroyed there homes and murdered there families. Samuelus led his army across the dangerous mountain ranges and into unknown territory. He was met by this evil barbaric horde who called themselves the Kylos. In the shadows of the Black Mountains a bloody battle was fought between the Kylos and the Samuelonian's. To Samuelus' horror he saw the leader of the blood soaked barbarian army. It was his brother Sallus, carving away the heads of his brethren on the battlefield and biting into there limbs, drinking the blood. Samuelus felt a pain in his heart, he saw himself, but in a different, evil light. His brother had become a monster and had created a realm of monstrous barbarians. The two brothers entered into a duel in the middle of the battlefield, bystanders say that the two fought for hours, some say for days. The duel continued up the slopes of the Black Mountains and to its peak where the two swung there swords at one another. Finally Sallus rammed his sword into the chest of Samuelus as lightening illuminated the night sky. As Sallus twisted and turned the sword in his brothers chest, Samuelus tried in vain to swing his sword. All sanity had left Sallus; he laughed and roared out loud as he stabbed his brother. In a last effort Samuelus pulled his brother down with him onto there knees and plunged a dagger deep into Sallus' neck. As the two brothers lay on the blood soaked snow, on the peak of the Black mountains, Samuelus wept for the memory of the old Sallus. As the life drained from his body, a young warrior, named Tiberius, found his master. Tiberius then carried Samuelus down the dangerous mountain ranges. As he reached the bottom he felt Samuelus' hand touch his shoulder. He carefully laid his master down and began to cry, for he knew that he was dieing. Samuelus smiled at the young warrior and thanked him for his loyalty. Tiberius along with all the other children of Samuelonia had thought of Samuelus as there father. In the great warriors last breaths he said to Tiberius, "Lead my people to safety, care for the children and fight for the lands." And with that, the first King of Samuelonia died. Tiberius, still hundreds of miles from home, carried the body. As he passed through the first village a crowd had gathered around him. By the time Tiberius reached the gates of Samuelonia, thousands had joined him to mourn beside the fallen father of there land. The Early Kings Tiberius Holdanus 3960BP Tiberius was crowned king of Samuelonia as Samuelus had wished. Tiberius was to become a much loved king and treated the people well. He fought against enemy tribes that attacked his lands and commanded his army well. Tiberius believed that the best form of defence was attack and led an invasion south in to Ebbine territory. The Samuelonian’s defeated the Ebbine tribe and then turned there attention west, to the Naithid tribe. The war with the Naithid lasted for years. By the time the Naithid lands were conquered, Tiberius was an old man. Tiberius eventually died a peaceful death. Anticus Holdanus 3938BP Samuelonia/Kylos I - Anticus’ first problem was the Phenisa tribe to the north of Samuelonia. The Phenisa were being pushed south by there northern allies which forced Anticus to defend his northern border. But a new invasion from the east by the Kylos forced Anticus to divert his attention. The Kylos swept through eastern Samuelonia and were within miles of the capital before being met by Anticus and his army. The two armies met on the outskirts and in a bloody battle the Kylos were victorious. Anticus survived the battle and fled to the city walls which were besieged by the Kylos forces. The city withheld the siege for two years. A messenger managed to get out of the city out beyond the Kylos army and rode north-east to Correana. Queen Samah of Correana agreed to help Anticus and sent an army which was successful in destroying the Kylos army. Queen Samah of Correana fell in love with Anticus’ son Zeus and the two wed uniting Samuelonia and Correana. With the Kylos beaten back, Anticus was able to turn his attention back to the Phenisa and with his new ally, the Correana, he conquered Phenisa. Zeus Holdanus 3922BP Zeus and his wife Queen Samah succeeded in unifying the nomad tribes of the north-east bringing the Al-Makaoui, Al-Lamandera, Muhtaseb, Al-Minbarri and Shuquilat tribes under one banner. The unification tripled the size of Samuelonia. With the north-east nomad tribes part of Samuelonia considerable resources were put to defending the borders which the central tribes had fought with the nomad tribes for years. Theodorus Holdanus 3896BP Theodosius Holdanus 3870BP Agathangelos Holdanus 3845BP Philotheos Holdanus 3811BP Kallistrate Holdanus 3810BP Anaxgoras Holdanus 3807BP Eudoxia Holdanus 3771BP Nicodemus Holdanus 3746BP Dominicus Holdanus 3722BP Kleos Holdanus 3694BP Evaristus Holdanus 3665BP Nikias Holdanus 3648BP Philotheos Holdanus II 3640BP Nikandros Holdanus 3612BP Pamphilos Holdanus 3601BP Lycurgus Holdanus 3600BP Gregorius Holdanus 3588BP Lysander Holdanus 3572BP Ireneus Holdanus 3555BP Hypatia Holdanus 3527BP Kleos Holdanus II 3522BP King Kleos II invades the central tribes, the Makarum, Dubruk and Avolki tribes are powerless to resist the mighty Samuelonian army and the three regions fall to Samuelonia. Leonidas Holdanus 3501BP Kyriakos Holdanus 3475BP Kyriakos waged a new war against the central tribes after he invaded Astercun. The surrounding tribes, including the Sedrun, Kellosi and Calusa backed the Astercun’s and in 3472BP under the Kellosi war lord Baktikas, met King Kyriakos in battle. The Samuelonian’s were victorious but the central tribes were strong and the war raged on for another 14 years. Towards the end of Kyriakos’ reign the war began to go in favour of the central tribes and in 3463BP King Kyriakos became the first king to die in battle when he was hacked down at the battle of Salt Hill. Eudoxia Holdanus II 3463BP Eudoxia became king after his father was killed in battle against the central tribes. Eudoxia continued the war and managed to turn the tide of the war and re-gained the upper hand. By 3458BP King Eudoxia was victorious and claimed the central region of Samuelonia. Apollinarius Holdanus 3442BP Samuelonia/Kylos War II In 3439BP Apollinarius invaded Kylos territory. The invasion began in the north of the country and the king managed to take control of the far northern towns. The war became very costly and the losses were enormous to both sides. The war ended in 3434BP when a large uprising in Samuelonia by the central tribes called for attention to be re-directed. Apollinarius had a number of forts built in northern Kylos before departing leaving two legions behind. The central tribes had began an up rise, supported by the Jandemine tribes. The war lasted 3 years and during that time Apollinarius died (of natural causes) and Kleithos became king. Kleithos Holdanus 3432BP King Kleithos began has reign in war, but the war was nearly won and by the end 3431BP the up rising had been suppressed. In 3428BP Kleithos ordered a number of forts to be built along the Samuelonian side of the Black Mountains to defend the region from the Kylos. Lysander Holdanus II 3418BP Theodosius Holdanus II 3394BP Horratius Holdanus 3361BP Kinorius Holdanus 3340BP The Samuelonia Golden Age Christantinus Holdanus 3336BP Christantinus Holdanus II 3299BP Christantinus II requests philosophers to begin recording Samuelonian history. Danincus Darbinarius begins his work on preserving the history. Danincus lectured extensively at the Palace of Holdanus, teaching many royal members of family and children from well to do families. He wrote on many philosophical issues and founded one of the earliest known organized schools in Longerathian on a plot of land in St Samuel. He wrote many books about physics, poetry, zoology, logic, rhetoric, government and biology. Theodorus Holdanus II 3258BP Justinian Holdanus 3234BP Clementine Holdanus 3218BP Leonidas Holdanus II 3201BP Gregorius Holdanus II 3187BP Samuelonia/Kylos War III In 3177BP the Kylos army invaded Samuelonia. It was during the third Samuelonia/Kylos War that Palinos Priliator Eydenius rose to fame and became a national icon as he led the Samuelonian army from the brink of defeat to saving the lands. The Kylos army had invaded the St Tiberius region and then headed north into High Samuelonia. City after city fell and it was only until King Gregorius summonsed Eydenius, who was governing a fort in Lamanerda, that the tide began to turn. Eydenius led his legions into battle against the Kylos in the Battle of Anticum. Eydenius’ army smashed the Kylos army and after a number of notable victories the King made Eydenius the Magnus Imperator (Supreme Commander) of his armies. By 3171BP the Kylos forces were pushed back over the Black Mountains. Eydenius continued into Kylos lands and conquered a substantial area of Kylos. Jordinian Holdanus 3162BP Eudoxia Holdanus III 3130BP Nicodemus Holdanus II 3106BP Apollinarius Holdanus II 3103BP Justinian Holdanus II 3085BP Apollinarius Holdanus III 3042BP Appollinarius Holdanus IV 3034BP Lysander ‘The Great’ Holdanus III 3005BP With the crowning of Lysander, thus began Samuelonia’s golden age and what we now know as Lysandian architecture style. Lysander was a lover for architecture and commissioned some of the most beautiful buildings in the land. He ordered huge temples, palaces, theatres, stadiums and statues built. The massive marble resources in Correana, Collowsi and Makarum were transported en-mass to the capital. Materials from all over the region were bought in to give the buildings a unique exotic touch. The Appollinarius Bridge, named after his father was built, crossing the Tiber River. One of the most popular under takings was the Great Library, which after the death of Lysander, became known as the Great Library of Lysander. The library was a huge building, not only high, but deep into the ground. Huge secret cellars accessed by long tunnels were built so that in the event of trouble, Samuelonian literature could be stored and hidden safely. His love for bridges was clear to see with some of the countries most elegant and beautiful bridges constructed throughout the land under his rule. He also commissioned the building of numerous aqueducts, supplying all the major cities with fresh water. Nicodemus Holdanus III 2954BP Fabius Holdanus 2932BP Spurius Holdanus 2918BP Cornelia Holdanus 2910BP Anaxgoras Holdanus II 2897BP Terentianus Holdanus 2876BP Sejanus Holdanus 2859BP Vipstanus Holdanus 2845BP Leonidas Holdanus III 2834BP Evaristus Holdanus II 2818BP Manius Holdanus 2800BP Kleos Holdanus III 2795BP Octavius Holdanus 2776BP Isidorus Holdanus 2750BP Thascius Holdanus 2731BP Hypatia Holdanus II 2722BP Dominicus Holdanus II 2719BP Rufius Holdanus 2703BP Herennius Holdanus 2680BP Nikias Holdanus II 2669BP Pontius Holdanus 2645BP Albinovanus Holdanus 2624BP Jordinian Holdanus II 2608BP Vispania Holdanus 2586BP Lycugus Holdanus II 2561BP Gnaeus Holdanus 2555BP Early Religion in Samuelonia It was upon the death of the Great King Samuelus that religion began in the realm. Samuelus was honoured as a deity by the people, along with Mtaebus, the sun god, Senagalas, the the moon god and Gyatus, the keeper of Heaven. They believed that upon Samuelus' death, he had become King of the afterlife, and that upon death, they would spend eternity in paradise with Samuelus. This belief in the King's eternal paradise made Samuelonia's warriors feared throughout the region, who's sole aim was to die an honourable death, most commonly in battle, in order to gain favour in the afterlife. Many warriors would voyage to far off lands to fight barbarian tribes in hope of dieing in honour. Temple's were erected all over the lands to the god's and soon there was hundreds of god's. From Tianmus, the god of wine, to Jasilma, the god of fertility. Many Samuelonian hero's and famous warriors, whose deed's in life were honoured, saw them become revered as god's in the Kingdom of paradise. People would pay honour to many different god's, most commonly by drawing blood with a blade at a temple. Samuelonian mytholgy was a popular past time during the Golden era. Wise men would tell stories of couragous fights, between good and evil in the afterlife, led by King Samuelous and his army of immortals. In time temple priests became more powerful than the noblemen, who would pay homage, in order to remain in the god's favour. The Low Point - Crisis & Renewal Theo Holdanus 2547BP Samuelonia/Kylos War IV 2515BP the Kylos empire launched a new invasion into Samuelonia. After a slow war in which neither side made much progress King Theo was assassinated by a senator, Julius Dovinataris who had been bribed by the Kylos in 2510BP. Amidias Holdanus 2510BP With the death of the popular King Theo, Amidias took to the throne. The nation was at crisis point with Kylos forces over running the nation. In 2509 King Amidias fled the capital after Kylos forces besieged the city. Amidias lived out his 2 years as King in fear of the Kylos. By 2508BP, with the country falling apart, the head of the Kings Praetorian Guard killed Amidias and his brother Samuelus II was made King. Samuelus Holdanus II 2508BP When Samuelus II took to the throne 75% of the nation was occupied by the Kylos. The capital was under siege and on the brink of falling to the enemy. Samuelus II sparked hope in the people and set sale from northern Samuelonian and fought the Kylos who were besieging the capital. In a great victory it looked as though the war may turn in his favour. By 2501BP Samuelus II had regained control of 50% of the country and was leading his army into battle in modern day St Theo. The King was struck down in the battle and died. His son Lanceus, who was also present at the battle became King whilst fighting the Kylos. Lanceus ‘The Hopeless’ Holdanus 2501BP Lanceus was a great warrior, but a hopeless King. He made progress in the war but failed maintain what he already had. By the end of his reign the Kylos had regained around 60% of the country and yet another King was assassinated, this time by a senator, Admiralis Sextus. Stephanus Holdanus 2493BP Stephanus, brother of Lanceus took the throne and after four years of rule was clearly as bad a king as his brother. Stephanus too was assassinated and this time it was his wife that did the deed. Tiberius Holdanus II 2489BP Tiberius II, the uncle of Lanceus and Stephanus, became the latest King. Tiberius proved to be a great King. He soon became popular and began slowly pushing the Kylos out. By 2480BP, Tiberius II, after nine years as King was successful in pushing the Kylos back beyond the Black Mountains. Once this one done he set about building an invasion force. In 2478BP Tiberius II sent his army to Kylos land, commanded by his son, Quintus, as Tiberius II had fallen ill. Quintus was successful in Kylos land but in 2477BP, news reached him that his father had died. Quintus was King. Quintus ‘The Conqueror’ Holdanus 2477BP Even though Quintus had been announced as King, he was not officially crowned as King for a further 14 years, for he was adamant that he would return to Samuelonia having conquered Kylos land, a deed no other King had managed. In 2459BP Quintus returned to Samuelonia as conqueror of Kylos land. Quintus was hailed as a hero. The war had finished after 88 years of fighting. But Quintus had grown ill whilst in Kylos land. He had one son, Quintus II, whose mother was Kylonian. In 2458BP Quintus I died and his son, Quintus II was crowned King at the age of eight. Quintus Holdanus II 2458BP - 2430BP Samuelus Holdanus III 2430BP Anticus Holdanus II 2417BP Nicholias Holdanus 2409BP Omar Holdanus 2388BP Samuelus Holdanus IV 2342BP Quintus Holdanus III 2328BP Tiberius Holdanus III 2315BP Leo Holdanus 2301BP Lucius Holdanus 2284BP Zeus Holdanus II 2268BP Nicholias Holdanus II 2245BP Samuelus Holdanus V 2222BP Samuelonia/Kylos War V Kylos rebellion in Kyland. Sembus Holdanus 2200BP Omar Holdanus II 2174BP Quintus Holdanus IV 2170BP Samuelus Holdanus VI 2146BP Leo Holdanus II 2129BP Tiberius Holdanus IV 2103BP Brutus Holdanus 2088BP Stephanus Holdanus II 2085BP Leo Holdanus III 2085BP Marcus Holdanus 2077BP The Low Point - CRISIS & RENEWAL - Part II Marius Holdanus 2047BP Quintus Holdanus V 2046BP Samuelus Holdanus VII 2021BP Maximus Holdanus 2014BP Leo Holdanus IV 2001BP Julius ‘The Cruel’ Holdanus 1984BP Julius will go down in history as the most feared King of Samuelonia. It is unknown the exact figures of executions there were in his time, but Julius ordered the deaths of hundreds of thousands. Julius’ reign started off peacefully enough and it was initially that Julius built dungeons and execution arenas for criminals. But this soon change and it was literally anyone who could face death, senators, generals, philosophers, governors, even members of his own family and anyone who spoke out against Julius. In 1974BP Julius ordered the mass execution of a Lamanerdan community for not paying enough tax. The community was consequently massacred which caused a small uprising in the north-east provinces which was dealt with through more massacres. Eleven wives of Julius suffered death and three, banishment to remote islands. He even had two sons and four daughters executed for speaking out of line. By 1969BP the situation finally came to bursting point. Hundreds of thousands of people were being executed every year for as minor things as looking away from the King whilst in his presence. It was Julius’ brother Augustus, who had been banished to the island of Olaris, that began the revolution. Augustus was in no shortage of possible followers. He recruited an army and headed towards the capital. News soon reached Julius of his brother’s army and he moved out his armies to meet Augustus. The first battle was fought in modern day St Francisco. Julius was the victor, but the civil war did not end by no means. Unhappy with the current King the north-east provinces took the step to declare themselves independent from Samuelonia. A revolt in Kyland also began and the Kylonian people saw there chance for independence. War raged throughout the Samuelonian lands with the country effectively split in four. Julius had been wise enough to treat the southern provinces fairly well and thus had the backing of southern Samuelonia. Augustus had the firm support of northern Samuelonia. It was only when the north-east provinces declared there support for Augustus in 1966BP did the war take a dramatic turn in Augustus’ favour. The Augustian’s met the Juliite army in Phenisa and a huge battle was fought. Augustus was victorious and a number of Juliite legions switched sides. It was the King’s body guards, the Royal Praetorian Guard who effectively ended the war. In November 1963BP they entered the Great Senate Halls and killed Julius. It is said that twenty guards took turns in stabbing the King and ended the reign of one of the most feared King’s in Samuelonian history. It was the leader of the Royal Praetorian Guard Maximus Opellius who announced to the senators that Augustus was King. Augustus Holdanus 1963BP After the troubled times of the previous 23 years the people looked to Augustus for stability. Augustus was well skilled in public affairs and managed to re-unite the nation, all accept for Kyland, which had rebelled during Julius’ reign. But the Samuelonian army was in no fit state to deal with the Kylonian’s. Augustus’ reign passed through in relative peace, with the country licking its wounds from the Civil war, much rebuilding was done and Augustus will be remembered for bringing stability to St Samuel. Augustus effectively retired as King in 1955BP and had his son, Stephanus III crowned King. Augustus returned to the island of Olaris, which he had been exiled to and lived out his days in peace. Stephanus Holdanus III 1955BP Leo Holdanus V 1949BP Robertus Holdanus 1931BP The beginning of Robertus’ reign was decent enough. He pleased the senators and also the farmers which was a great achievment for any King. But it was only 3 years into his reign when there was talk in the senate that Robertus had gone mad. Robertus was obsessed with assassination theories against himself and ordered the deaths of many a citizen under flimsy treason charges. People began to fear that another reign of terror was about to start. Before much could be done Robertus’ own wife killed him by poisoning his morning breakfast. By the afternoon, Robertus’ son Jamius was proclaimed king. Jamius Holdanus 1923BP Bradus Holdanus 1911BP The Lilian Period 1910BP - 600BP In 1911BP King Bradus I of St. Samuel, inherited a broken nation. The Uestadagnian's were threatening to conquer St. Samuel and Bradus' army were in no fit state to defend the kingdom. Bradus turned to the Liliani Empire for support. King Bradus approached the Emperor, who offered Bradus the protection of the Empire, if he swore allegience to the Liliani Empire and became a protectorate. The King and the Senate of St. Samuel were in agreement that if they turned down the offer, they would soon be servants of the Uestadagnian's and the Lilianian's were willing to allow Bradus to retain power of his country as King. So in 1910BP St. Samuel became a protectorate of Liliani. Lilianian customs and culture quickly spread to St. Samuel as the Samuelonian's became accustomed to the Liliani ways. St. Samuel prospered under Liliani rule, with Francisco becoming an important trade route and harbor. The New Kingdom In 1899BP, King Bradus divided the Kingdom into twenty provinces and six emirates and placed his closest Knights as Lord Protectors of each region. These twenty-six administrative divisions still remain to this day. Cruisianity It was during Liliani rule that Cruisianity came to Samuelonia. Cruisianity had begun to enter Longerath in the 15th century BP. When Liliana was declared a Cruisian nation by Emperor Constantinus (1376 - 1330 BP). The people of Samuelonia quickly adopted Cruisianity and the country was re-named Saint Samuel, in memory of the founding father, Samuelus, who since his death, had been honoured as a god. Cruisian preachers embraced this by telling the Samuelonian's that Samuelus had been sent by God, thus endearing Cruisianity even more to the people. The Samuelonian Orthodox Church was founded around 1328BP. It was an Orthodox scholar, Hantillius Rosarium, a Lendian, who founded Orthodoxy in Saint Samuel. He travelled the region spreading the word of Cruis, gaining a huge following. Every city and village he travelled through, he would have a church constructed so his new converts could honour Cruis. In 1317BP the Samuelonian Orthodox Council voted that Rosarium should be the church's first Patriarch. King Maximus II made Orthodoxy the official religion of Saint Samuel in 1315BP and was instrumental in the orders rise to fame in the country. Maximus II donated vast sums of money to the Patriarch and was the main investor in the construction of the extravagant Cathedral of Francisco. Mounism Samuelonian scholars set the date of Mounism in St. Samuel as around 1090BP, when Omar al-Qurashi, began preaching in the Lamanerda province. Mounism quickly spread amongst the Arab provinces of Shuquilat, Muhtaseb, Makaoui, Correana, Minbarrium and Samahrium (Later renamed Saint Samah. In the early days Mounism received little opposition in St. Samuel, with King Robertus II of St. Samuel happy to allow the Arab provinces to do as they wish. Liliani Saint Samuel Upon King Bradus' death in 1902BP, Prince Vaticus took the throne. Vaticus had been sent by his father at a young age to study in one of the most highly regarded academies in Liliana. Upon becoming King, Vaticus quickly put in place Liliani styles of government. He divided the Kingdom into 26 self-governed provinces, which were accountable to the ruling senate in Francisco. Each province was governed by it's own ruler, normaly the most powerful land owner. The Religous Wars During Liliani rule of St. Samuel, Cruisianity and Mounism had quickly spread throughout the kingdom. The north-east of St. Samuel had become a bastion for Mounism, whilst the rest of St. Samuel, along with the royal family, had embraced Cruisianity. Omar al-Qurashi had began preaching Mounism at Hatta before migrating to Zanobia, from where he united the tribes of north-east St. Samuel into a singular Arab Mounist religious polity. With Omar's death in 1068BP, disagreement broke out over who would succeed him as leader of the Mounist community. Saleh al-Khatteb, a prominent companion of Omar, nominated Abu Zafir, who was Muhammad's intimate friend and collaborator. Others added their support and Abu Zafir was made the first caliph. This choice was disputed by some of Omar's companions, who held that Ali ibn Abi Talib, his cousin and son-in-law, had been designated his successor. Abu Zafir's immediate task was to avenge a recent defeat by Shuquilat forces, although he first had to put down a rebellion by Mounist tribes in an episode known as the Lamanerda wars. By 1053BP Abu Zafir had been succesful in uniting all the Mounist provinces of St. Samuel into one Mounist state. Abu Zafir maintained good relations with King Robertus II of St. Samuel throughtout his time and was officially recognised as the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia in 1059BP. It wasn't until 1048BP that relations between Mounist North-East Samuelonia and the Cruisian King Julius II ofSt. Samuel turned sour. Abu Zafir's successor, Sufyan, failed to maintain good relations with the King of St. Samuel. His first action was to refuse to pay the extortionate taxes to King Julius II. This resulted in the King sending an army to Mira-as-Salām, in the Samahrium province, where the King orderd the removal of all Mounists and the destruction of Mosques. What followed was the first Mounist War of Saint Samuel. The war lasted until 1042BP, with a victory for King Julius II, who had been heavily supported by the Liliani Empire. King Julius II took control of Nort-East Samuelonia and Caliph Sufyan went into exile. In the following years Mounists revolted against King Julius II control of the region and by 1039BP had no other option than to re-install Sufyan as the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia, but with strict conditions. Liliani troops were garrisoned in every city of North-East Samuelonia and the Caliph was not allowed to maintain an army, but the people were permitted to continue in following Mounism. When King Julius II died in 1029BP, his son Septimus took the throne. Septimus had fought against the Mounist army during the first Mounist War of Saint Samuel. Septimus retained a deep hatred against Mounists and in 1027BP passed a law making the practicing of Mounism illegal in St. Samuel. Caliph Layth objected strongly against King Septimus' actions and overthrew the Liliani garrison in Zanobia, sparking the second Mounist War of Saint Samuel. King Septimus himself led an army to Zanobia where he was victorius in the first battle, before he besieged the city of Zanobia. The siege last for nearly a year before a large Mounist army from Shuquilat arrived and fought the army of St. Samuel, where they were victorius and broke the siege. The second Mounist War of Saint Samuel lasted for nearly 20 years. The war had become so expensive for King Septimus, that he was forced to sign a treaty with the Mounists, giving the Mounists more power than prior to the war. In 1001BP Caliph Qasim led a huge Mounist army to Samahrium, looking to re-take the province lost in the first war. What followed was an eight year campaign, known as the third Mounist War of Saint Samuel. The result of the third campaign saw King Septimus having to give up the province of Samahrium before signing a treaty giving independence to North-East Samuelonia. Caliph Qasim was recognised by the Emperor of the Lilian Empire as the ruler of North-East Samuelonia and the Mounist state began a Golden Age, with trade flourishing. The Caliphate of North-East Samuelonia was to last until the invasion of Uestadenia Empire in 587BP. The Empire of Estontetso 600BP-585BP With the Liliani Empire's strength collapsing, and few troops to spare, the rebels won their war. The Kingdoms of Dascunya and Uestadenia were established by the rebel armies. When Emperor Natestus officially disolved the Liliani Empire and established the Empire of Estontetso in its place, St. Samuel was left isolated. Their was debate about the course of action to be taken; some favoured petitioning for entry into Estontetso, some favoured supporting Geralde I, who sought to declare a Second Liliani Empire, or Neoliliana (which he did, one year later), and some favoured independence. In the end, St. Samuel remained loyal to the Empire of Estontetso, retaining it's status as a protectorate. The Uestadenia Empire 585BP-520BP In 587BP the Kingdom of Uestadenia invaded the the sout-eastern region of St. Samuel. Due to the distance of the protectorate from the Estontetso Empire, St. Samuel received little support. The Uestadenian's were far more powerful than the Samuelonian's and in 585BP, King Aramadis had no other option than to flee St. Samuel. Aramadis fled north and took up a life in exile in Estontetso. The Empire of Anglodascunya 520BP-427BP In 520 BP, the Ançaldascunyan king Alexander I further enlarged his holdings by marriage to Lorenza of Uestadenia. This created a single kingdom over all of modern Dascunya and more. It was originally referred to as the Kingdom of Dascunya, Uestadenia, and Ançalda, but this was abbreviated to simply Dascunya. Some historians use the name Uestadançaldascunya, but this is regarded by most as too long, and it was never used by the nation itself. Others refer to it as the Drekanian Empire, after the old name of its capital, St. Hugues. The last and largest merger of southern Longerath came in 452 BP, when William V ascended the throne of greater Dascunya and married Catherin of Angliyaa. This created a unified state spanning from Estontetso to the southernmost tip of the continent. It was given the name Anglyodascunya. Like the previous kingdom of Dascunya, it is sometimes called the Drekanian Empire. The Longerathian Wars In 427 BP, the already strained peace broke down altogether. Estontetsan armies crossed the border into Anglyodascunya, sweeping aside initial Anglyodascunyan opposition. The Anglyodascunyans regrouped, however, and fierce fighting broke out all along the long frontier. Slowly, however, the Estontetsans advanced, conquering Ançalda, South Divana, and Terrablanca one by one. At the same time, Estontetsan armies moved into Phenixia, conquering the coastal regions parallel to their Dascunyan conquests. In 425BP Francisco VI, current heir to the Samuelonian throne, but living in exile in Estontetso, began plans to invade the lost lands of Samuelonia. Francisco VI recruited a massive army from his loyal subjects, Samuelonian refugees and mercenaries from all over Longerath. He also had an armada of ships constructed and set out for home. The return of the king to the lands prompted the people of Samuelonia to rise up in revolt against the occupying forces. A brutal 10 year was waged by King Francisco VI. The war finally came to an end with the signing of the Augustenburg treaty in 416BP, which ended the war, resulting in independence for St Samuel. King Francisco VI returned to the capital to a hero's welcome. But the war in Longerath raged on. In 392 BP, thirty-seven years after the war began, Estontetsan forces broke through Anglyodascunyan lines and stormed St. Hugues, the capital of Anglyodascunya. The war did not end there, however. With the Estontetsan's pushing deep into Anglodascunyan territory, St Samuel re-entered the war, supporting there allies, Estontetso. In 387BP the Anglodascunyan's launched a huge offensive in Samuelonia initially over running defenses. St Samuel was at the time surrounded by Anglodascunyan territory and being used as a mounting point by Estontetsan forces. The Angylodascunyan forces regrouped, and continued to fight the Estontetsans. A temporary capital was set up at Rossinia, further back into Anglyodascunyan-held territory. The Anglyodascunyans hoped to recover from the loss of St. Hugues, and push the Estontetsans out of Dascunya, but this was not to be. The Estontetsans, having secured the former capital and its surrounding lands, pushed on, defeating the Anglyodascunyans in several major engagements and conquering the fall-back capital at Rossinia. From there, the Estontetsans marched with little opposition south into Uestadenia and the southern plains. Estontetsan forces arrived in Samuelonia and supported Samuelonian forces in pushing the Anglodascunyan's out of St Samuel once again.. What was left of the Anglyodascunyan military fell back to Angliyaa proper, and proclaimed a third capital in Lagod. At the same time, they withdrew their forces from the far south, abandoning Solanchatka and Aigador, needing all the forces they could gather. The garrisons in Achenar and Morangal were also severely depleted. When the Achenarians and the Morangese rebelled and declared independence, the Angliyaans were unable to stop them with the forces currently deployed there, and unwilling to spare the troops needed to reinforce their garrisons. Garrisons were also withdrawn from Bowestra, although the territory remained nominally under Lagod's authority for the duration of the fighting. The Estontetsan forces, having conquered the heart of Anglyodascunya, did not expect any threat from the Angliyaans. Nevertheless, the Angliyaans regrouped superbly, and pressed their campaign forward. In a series of surprise victories, they turned the Estontetsans from attackers to defenders. The Estontetsans, who had been drained from the constant warfare outside of their own lands, began to fall back. Slowly but surely, the invaders fell back. The key turning point in the war was the recapture of Rossinia, after which the Estontetsans had no significant success in the Longerathian Wars. As Angliyaa's strength grew, it also began to refocus attention to the south. It was now able to spare the forces needed to secure territory, and so launched a smaller version of the re-conquest with the aim of regaining its southern territories as well. Morangal was conquered, and northern Achenar was retaken shortly afterwards, causing the collapse of the Achenarian Federation. Angliyaa also reasserted its authority over the colonies of Bowestra, in southern Smalik, which had been independent in all but name. The Angliyaa’s then invaded Samuelonia once more. Angliyaa re-conquered parts of Samuelonia but with the bulk of there army pushing north against the Estontetsans, the Angliyaan’s could not afford to be held up in a costly war. With huge losses in Samuelonia, the Angliyaan's gave up on there offensive in St Samuel and concentrated efforts on pushing north. With the support of the Dascunyan people, the Angliyaans pressed onwards, eventually recapturing the old Anglyodascunyan capital of St. Hughes. As the Estontetsans were pushed back, they brought more and more troops south from their border territories, causing them to loose control of the north just as Angliyaa had lost the south. The Angliaan advance was brought to a halt on the old border between Estontetso and Dascunya, when all of Dascunya was free of Estontetsan control. In 138 BP, Estontetso suffered a popular revolution, and the Emperor was overthrown. The new government immediately proposed peace. New borders were established between all the warring parties. The new Estontetsan government permenently renounced all claims to territories south of its borders, and turned its attentions northwards, reconquering its former holdings in Draconia, a campaign completed in 156 BP. Dascunya and Angliyaa, despite having been unified once before, and having fought together against the Estontetsans, chose not to reform the Anglyodascunyan Empire. Dascunya began to rebuild itself, while Angliyaa once again turned its attentions southwards towards the remaining Achenarian states, Aigador, Samuelonia and Solanchatka. Bowestra, however, refused to declare allegiance to either Dascunya or Angliyaa, and became an independent principality. The territories taken from Phenixia were returned to it. The Samuelonian/Angliyaan War With the change of government in Estontetso and the end of the Longerath War, many hardline Estontetsan's moved to St Samuel where war between St Samuel and Angliyaa was beggining once again. The Samuelonian/Angliyaan War began in 133BP. The Plague Period The Plague was without a doubt the greatest threat to global civilization in the history of Vexillium, and it was no less devastating in Longerath. The Plague effectively destroyed the concept of nationhood, and caused a complete breakdown of social and political structure. Recovery from the Plague took years, and even decades later, the signs of its destructive effects were still evident. The Plague originally began on the island of Ptica, in the Demisec Islands. The first sightings of it are from around 12 BP. Gradually it spread, first to the Old Continent and then to Longerath. It was carried by fleas, which in turn were carried by rats. The Plague spread slowly at first, but accellerated. Few places were safe from infection. The nature of the Plague was such that its effects were not noticable until too late, and so by the time people noticed that one of their number had contracted the disease, they were all infected already. Even those who had the disease might be unaware of it for a time. Only by complete exclusion of all outsiders could a community hope to remain isolated, even if it meant turning away those seeking refuge from the disease. One such place was the island of Vaere, in Achenar, which cut itself off completly from the outside world as soon as it heard of the Plague in Angliyaa, and then made absolutely certain that nobody from the mainland reached the island. Several other communities attempted similar measures, but without the benefit of physical isolation, such as Vaere had due to its island status, it was highly difficult to exclude the Plague. The New Beggining - Post Plague Era The Great Plague was to have lasting effects in Saint Samuel, but by around 50 AP a new era was emmerging in Saint Samuel. Disatisfaction with the monarchy in the north became evident with many of it's noble's secretly supporting call's for the nation to become a Republic. Lord Sebastien Novino, a wealthy land owner and politician from the Saint Jordinian province became an active Republican, calling for the King to step down. Novino had huge support in the northern provinces and in 56 AP a Republican supporter, a man named Ricardo Fiadio, was caught attempting to blow up the Royal Palace. Fiadio was put on trial and found guilty for treason, along with six counterparts. The seven men were hung for there involvement in the incident and the King publicly denounced Lord Sebastien Novino. Novino was forced to go into exile in Dascunya, but by 59 AP was to exact his revenge by returning to Saint Samuel proclaiming himself the President of the Republic of Saint Samuel. The Civil War of Saint Samuel Recent History Category:St. Samuel